Come Wake Me Up
by Weasleysandmalfoys
Summary: You never get a second chance, they don't exist. At least, not for Malfoys.


Hi everybody, im new to writing scorose but im hoping you guys will help me out.. Im looking for a beta and i your interested let me know.. I dont even know if its worth it to continue this story so im depending on you guys.. Anyways, constructive critism is welcome but no flames.

Disclaimer: I don't own this, all rights go to J.K Rowling for her amazing masterpiece.

* * *

Roaring fires and firewhiskey. Merlin, that's were his life was, the subtle creeping depressing he had been feeling ever since he left her. Honestly had it really been almost a year? He couldnt remember, hell he didnt even know the date. His life had become nothing more than drinking, sleeping and working, with the occasional one night stand. He could only wonder if she was happy, after their breakup she had transferred to another department. She had been one of the best employees DMLE had seen since his father had joined them almost twenty years past. Rose Weasley was everything the department looked for: intelligent, witty and could get a confession out of a criminal faster then you could give him Vertiserum. And she was the most beautiful girl he had ever met. Long, dark red hair that tumbled down her back in sleek waves but was equally appealing in the tight bun she normally wore. A tall, slender figure with curves in all the right places and dark blue eyes that seemed to stare into your soul. A sprinkling of frecles covered her face and arms and her milky white skin glowed in the sunlight. She was a goddess and he was stupid enough to let her go.

**I can usually drink you right off of my mind**  
**But I miss you tonight**  
**I can normally push you right out of my heart**  
**But I'm too tired to fight**

**Yeah the whole thing begins**  
**And I let you sink into my veins**  
**And I feel the pain like it's new**  
**Everything that we were,**  
**Everything that you said,**  
**Everything that I did and that I couldn't do**  
**Plays through tonight**

His tumbler was almost empty now and the fire was burning low. He should try and sleep, even for just a few hours. But sleeping meant dreams of her and he wasn't sure he could handle that pain again. In his dreams she would whisper that she loved him and she was ready to give him another chance. He had fallen in love with her and had been to scared of his feelings so he pushed her away. She would say she understood and she forgave him. Then she would kiss the side of his mouth like she used to after they fought and made up. And he wake up with tears streaming down his face as the memories slowly consumed him. Sometimes the memories were more graphic, skin on skin and whispers as they slide together, the smell of intimacy in the air as she screamed his name, reaching that point of total bliss.

**Tonight your memory burns like a fire**  
**With every one it grows higher and higher**  
**And I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love**  
**I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back**  
**Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming**  
**Come wake me up**

Maybe he should call the girl he had met at the pub last night, what was her name again Linda? Kathy? Oh, who cared. She was blond, cheap and very willing. She was the exact opposite of her. He couldn't even bring himself think her name anymore. He didn't deserve too. She had been his best friend since they had been in their second year. During their first year their fathers had told them to beat each other at everything,by any means nessecary. Until the faithful day Professor Longbottom had paired them up to be year long partners in herbology. After three fights in the Great Hall which then resulted in two months worth of detentions they decided to come to an unlikely truce, saying they only had to keep it up for a year. He wondered exactly when that had changed. When had she gone from the childhood nemesis his father told him to beat, to a best friend, to the love of his life?

**Turn the TV up loud just to drown out your voice, but I can't forget**  
**Now I'm all out of ideas and baby I'm down to my last cigarette**  
**Yeah, you're probably asleep deep inside of your dreams while I'm sitting here crying and trying to see**  
**Yeah, wherever you are baby now I am sure you moved on and aren't thinking twice about me**  
**And you tonight**

There friendship had been strained at best, during those first few months. Opinions couldn't change overnight. It was a slow discovery, layer by layer until she was no longer the bossy, know-it-all bookworm he hated and he was less of a arrogant, insuffereable prat to her. By fourth year they were inseperable and he became friends with Albus for her and she put up with his friends for him. He loved her, even after everything they had been through. The fights, the make-ups and the almost break-ups. She would run after their fights too. She would go to Fred or James or even Dominique depending on what exactly they fought about and which side of the argument she stood on. She was ever so slightly manipulative too, knowng exactly, every time, who to go to so she could hear that she was right and he was wrong and obviously he was a condescending,arrogant jackass. He couldnt help but admire that so very Slytherin-like trait of hers, no matter how much she claimed to be Ravenclaw through and through. She had confessed to him, while drunk make no mistake, that the sorting hat had been adamant that she would be where she belonged in Slytherin but she pushed it to put her in Ravenclaw. There was a part of him that wished she had just let the hat put her where it may, perhaps they would've gotten off to a better start had they been housemates.

**Tonight your memory burns like a fire**  
**With every one it grows higher and higher**  
**I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love**  
**I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back**  
**Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming**

He saw her with other men. The daughter of two war heroes hardly went unnoticed and the gossip columns were usually alight with the antics of her and her cousins. Who was getting married, who dated whom and so far and so forth. Reporters could lie, but pictures rarely did. It hurt to see her move on, some part of him still clinging to the possibility of them. Of a future with her. Waking up to her every morning and seeing his ring in her finger. But her had destroyed any chances of that the first time he had taken another woman to his bed less than two days after ending things with her. The Prophet had even done a special about their relationship, how it had been the start of the reparations of the rift between the Malfoy and Weasley family and how it was much like the muggle story of Romeo and Juliet. And he screwed it up, causing irrepairable damage to both there hearts. It was his biggest regret and probably always would be.

**I know that you're movin' on**  
**I know I should give you up**  
**But I keep hopin' that you'll trip and fall back in love**  
**Time's not healin' anything**  
**Baby, this pain is worse than it ever was**  
**I know that you can't hear me, but baby I need you to save me tonight**

The fires was gone now, the paper he had used to start it nothing more than ashes. It had been a wedding invitation. The one he had been to dreading the most since he had heard the engagement annouced in the Prophet. She was getting married and it wasn't to him. He didn't even know why he was invited, he doubted it had been her idea, she hated him now and had told him so on many occasions, so it probably because the man she was marrying had once been a very close friend. In fact, their fathers had been best friends. Alexander Zabini, the sole heir to the Zabini fortune and company and the future husband of Miss Rose Weasley. Zabini deserved her, he really did, but honestly he couldnt bring himself to dispel the bitter taste that crept up the back of his throat with each memory. It hurt, and his heart couldn't take much more. The was a part of him that didn't ever want to see her again. Didn't want to see her smiling and kissing another man, dancing in his arms. Bloody Hell, just the thought of it had provoked a more than hour long painfest for him, he couldn't imagine what seeing her would make him do. Scorpions and roses just weren't meant to be and that was that.

**Tonight your memory burns like a fire**  
**With every one it grows higher and higher**  
**I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love**  
**I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back**  
**Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming**  
**Come wake me up**  
**Oh, I'm dreaming**  
**Come wake me up**  
**Oh, I'm dreaming**  
**Come wake me up**

He missed her and wanted her back, just didn't how to do that. And that's when a bright green flashed before his eyes and Albus Potter showed up in his fireplace.

* * *

Okay, so let me know how that was, honestly im incredibly nervous to post this so let me know- weasleysandmalfoys

Song: Come wake me up by Rascal Flatts


End file.
